


Save You, Save Me

by RandomFandomsBro



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomsBro/pseuds/RandomFandomsBro
Summary: Doc gets injured on a mission, what happens exactly when the man meant to be doing the saving needs to be saved?This piece was inspired by @afrenchdisaster on TumblrLink to artists page: https://afrenchdisaster.tumblr.com/Link to the art that inspired this piece: https://afrenchdisaster.tumblr.com/post/178454880296/hostage-secured-hang-on-just-a-little-longer





	Save You, Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to afrenchdisaster on Tumblr for giving me permission to use their art as inspiration for this, it gives the story a little more meaning when you can add a picture to it c:

Doc was methodical in his work, making sure the hostage and his teamates were alive and well. Rook was also methodical, his mind clear on the objective of protecting the hostage and his significant other. Rooks lips curled into a small smile as he set down the bag with armor plates in it, immediately locking eyes with Doc. Doc scowled slightly, but you could tell he wanted to smile. He always looked grumpy though, it kept everyone on their toes.

"Care for some plates?", Rook asked and looked up just as Doc stepped over.

"Ah, yes, I do think I will take a plate!", Doc returned the smile briefly as he bent down to grab a plate, securing it into his vest.

"Good, don't need you getting hurt now do we? We're useless without our medic!", the younger man faked a pout as Doc shook his head.

"I can take care of myself, just worry about yourself..", Doc pursed his lips and turned to place down a deployable shield to keep the hostage safe.

"Will do..I'll be back, though, so look forward to seeing me again!", he laughed out loud and stood, leaving to help reinforce the perimeter with his other teamates.

After a minute or two of reinforcing, the real fight began, wave upon wave of terrorists flocked to them. Rook and the others scrambled to defend while Doc did his best to help those who had been hurt, especially the hostage, who was in tears. The older male may be a medic, but he was also good as soothing a scary situation, he knew the hostage must have been scared beyond anything. Rook bit back a smile and they prepared for the final wave, it was always the hardest. Doc checked in with them one last time, seconds before they knew they would come, and as he passed by Rook he gave his hand a gentle brush.

"Stay on your toes, we have this..", Doc's voice grounded him, he hadn't even noticed he was feeling tense.

"You too...", was all Rook could say before they heard a breaching charge go off.

Shit, it was closer than he expected. Rook charged down the hall while Doc ran to the hostage, staying in a corner to watch the two doors that led to the room the hostage was held in. It was all a blur to Rook as he killed the men coming down the hall, the suicide bomber included. Though the bomber exploded which blew him back and onto the floor, he had effectively cleared his section. He was dizzy, but otherwise okay as the world around him slowed even more when he saw the terrorist charge into the room with Doc and the hostage. He heard shots and he heard Doc yell as well as the terrorsist, but what concerned him is what he couldn't see.

He shook off as much of the dizziness as he could manage and stood, leaning against the wall to move into the room. His heart stopped and the blood drained from his face when he saw Doc. He was just standing there, panting, staring at the dead terrorist before his eyes slowly moved up and met Rook's own. Rook could tell he knew, he had been hit at least twice, one to go through the plate and the second to go through him. Doc coughed and blood splattered onto the floor, down his lips and onto his already reddening uniform.

"Gustave..", Rook spoke his name so slow it felt like an eternity, he stared like a terrified child, quickly moving to him.

"J-Jul... Julien...", he coughed again, before trying to reach out to Rook. His eyes fell closed and he slumped backwards, but Rook caught him.

"Hostage secured! We need evac soon! please!", Rook yelled at anyone and everyone, using his hand to keep pressure on the wound that was slowly draining the life from the man he loved.

"Gus...Please hang on a little longer..Please! Evac is on the way!", Rook begged to deaf ears, Doc lay in his arms unconsious, his breathing slow and at least steady.

Rook was panicking, though he never took his hand and the pressure off the area, he checked and saw that the injury didn't have an exit point. Doc only got stiller and his breathing slightly shallower, at which point Rook was almost ready to cry. Just in time, the evac helicopter had thankfully arrived. They loaded Doc first on a stretcher, then allowed the others to file in, Rook never took his eyes off Doc for a second. The team flying was equipped to stabilize Doc with oxygen and a blood transfusion, but he would need more to be completely okay.

Hours ticked by, literal hours, as Rook sat outside of the med bay. He was exhausted, but he wouldn't budge for one second, he just stared at the heavy doors. Eventually a man stepped out with a weary smile, motioning that Rook could follow him. The distance was thankfully short to the room they kept Doc in, and Rook was surprised to see him sitting up, looking at him. Doc had a soft smile, one that made Rook's heart melt as he stumbled to get to his bedside. 

"Y-You're okay..I'm so happy...You're okay..", he stuttered out as he wrapped his arms around the wounded man, only to feel him wince and gently return the embrace.

"I'm alright, Julien..But please be gentle, I am still hurting..", Doc's voice was soft and hoarse, his fingers ran gently through Rook's hair.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't protect you.. I couldn't protect you..", he broke down, beginning to cry as he couldn't find more ways to say he was sorry.

"Hush, hush.. You cannot always be there to protect me.. I am supposed to defend myself too.. I was just helping the hostage and looked up.. I thought it was you, but it wasn't.", he frowned slightly, shifting so that Rook could sit on the side of the bed.

Rook climbed onto the bed and laid down, pulling Doc to lay his head on his chest, holding him protectively. It was his time to be the comfort, he began to run his own finger's through Gustave's hair, careful not to make him uncomfortable. He listened quietly to the heart monitor that gave out a steady rhythm. He would never forgive himself for what had happened, he promised himself he would work twice as hard if it meant Gustave's safety.

"Julien..", Doc mumbled tiredly, lifting head to look up for just a second, but he was to tired to keep his head up.

"Yes, mon amour?", Rook looked down, pausing his movements.

"Thank you for keeping pressure on my wound.. I would have bled out if you didn't.. I wouldn't have gotten to see you smile again and that hurts me..", Doc choked out and shook his head, trying to hold back his own tears.

"Gustave.. Do not cry.. You are alive, you made it.. I'm here and you're here... We're both here... You'll get better and we'll be a team again.", Rook soothed him quietly and kept him close, not wanting to ever leave him again.

"Julien.. I don't care how grumpy or upset I seem... Please... Please always do that stupid smile.. Promise..", he looked up once again, his eyes peircing into Rook's, neither of them looking away.

"I promise, Gustave, you will always have my stupid smile, no matter what.", Rook nodded, putting on the very smile Doc adored, he watched as a small smile graced Doc's own lips.

"Good..", Doc yawned, it was late and the medications were taking over him. He was out within minutes, his face peaceful, a nice thing to see.

"Sleep well, mon amour, I will always be here..", Rook mumbled softly, shifting off the bed so that Doc was laying like he should. 

He checked out of the med bay and walked back to his quarters, his steps heavy with exhaustion. He opened and closed the door as quietly as he could so as not to wake the other GIGN operators, then stripped off his uniform and climbed into bed. He gave a loud sigh before settling in, hugging a pillow when he wanted to be hugging Gustave. Tomorrow would be a better day, he promised himself. He settled down and closed his eyes, slowing his breathing until he fell into slumber.

Tomorrow would be a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story guys, I urge you to support the artist as they really inspired this piece c:
> 
> Got suggestions or want to talk to me about something? Visit my Tumblr and message me!
> 
> https://randomfandomsbro.tumblr.com/


End file.
